Misguided Ghosts
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: "That is it", pensou logo antes de ouvir o som dos disparos. Pós Bombshells.
1. Prólogo

_Essa foi uma idéia que eu tive de repente e resolvi postar. Pra ter certeza de que eu terminaria, eu decidi escrever em capítulos curtos e objetivos. _

* * *

**Prólogo **

_And we've been tryin' lay this ghost to rest_

_Oh but there ain't no getting out of this mess_

Gregory House estava em uma situação complicada. Trancado no porta-malas de um carro, com as mãos amarradas às costas sem poder se mover; sua perna doía terrivelmente devido as horas passadas ali, sacudindo de um lado para o outro conforme o automóvel se movia. Já fazia algum tempo que o carro parara quando o porta-malas se abriu e ele foi conduzido a alguns metros do carro. Seus olhos vendados não o permitiam saber onde estava, mas pelo som de seus passos pisando em algo macio e em folhas secas, ele podia dizer que estava em alguma floresta ou bosque.

Foi forçado a se ajoelhar e então, suas mãos foram desamarradas e a venda foi retirada. Suas suspeitas quanto ao bosque se confirmaram; estava ajoelhado no chão de terra, e havia uma cova rasa ao seu lado. Ergueu os olhos para a arma nas mãos dela e as lágrimas que escorriam livremente por sua face. Continuou assim, encarando a figura de Lisa Cuddy e o cano do revólver que ela apontava diretamente para ele; seu dedo ainda tremia no gatilho.

"_That is it"_, pensou logo antes de ouvir o som dos disparos.

* * *

_Música: Bullet From A Gun, do The Script_

_Obrigada por ler e comentem ;)_


	2. Past Ends, New Beginnings

**Part 1: Before**

**Chapter One: Past Ends, New Beginnings **

'_Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt,_

_So don't you cry your heart out._

_Two months ago_

Lisa Cuddy estava tendo uma semana difícil. Desde que terminara com House, sentia que havia um clima desconfortável entre eles; ele, é claro, fingia que nada acontecera e ela suspeitava que ele voltara a consumir vicodin. Ela continuava dizendo a si mesma que isso não era mais problema seu, mas ela não podia deixar de ficar preocupada e isso a deixava ainda mais irritada com ele.

Suspirou profundamente, tentando não pensar nisso e entrou na sala de exame número oito, onde um homem loiro, de olhos verde-escuros muito profundos e – ela não pôde deixar de reparar – muito bonito, aguardava.

"Você deve ser o Sr. Smithson.", cumprimentou ela.

"Na verdade, não. Acho que te passaram a ficha errada. Meu nome é Jacob.", corrigiu ele com um sorriso encantador.

"Oh, então espere só um segundo que eu vou buscar a ficha certa..."

"Não precisa. Não tinha nada lá além do meu nome e dos meus sintomas mesmo... tenho certeza que posso repetir isso para você.", disse ele com um sorriso encantador.

"Você tá dizendo que não pôs os seus contatos?", perguntou ela, incrédula.

"Não achei que seria realmente necessário.", respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

"Okay, então, quais são os seus sintomas?"

"Eu sinto... um aperto no peito, como se eu estivesse cansado o tempo todo e... eu sinto como se eu não pudesse respirar direito, como se tivesse esse peso dentro do meu peito que bloqueia tudo."

"Há quanto tempo você está se sentindo assim?", perguntou ela, pegando o estetoscópio.

"It's been sometime.", respondeu ele, simplesmente.

"I'm a doctor; 'sometime' doesn't work for me. You need to be more specific.", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Alguns anos é melhor?"

"Alguns anos?", perguntou ela, espantando-se. "Você já foi ao médico alguma vez pra ver isso?"

"Not really... não achei que eles pudessem fazer algo por mim, até agora."

"E o que te fez mudar de idéia?", perguntou, enquanto posicionava o estetoscópio no peito dele.

"Life.", respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto ela ouvia seu coração. Ele a observou atentamente, com um quase sorriso. "Você parece cansada."

"What?", perguntou, tirando o aparelho do ouvido.

"Você parece cansada.", repetiu. "Você deveria relaxar um pouco. Só de olhar pra você dá pra ver que você trabalha muito. E algo me diz que você é mãe solteira. Eu sei como isso pode ser estressante."

"Então você é pai solteiro?", perguntou enquanto escrevia algo na nova ficha dele.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Hum... Olha, eu ouvi um ruído que não deveria estar aí, então eu vou te encaminhar para um eletrocardiograma. Depois você marca um retorno para nós vermos os resultados.", explicou ela.

"Okay, só mais uma coisa.", disse ele, levantando-se. "Como eu disse, você poderia relaxar um pouco e, bem, eu acho que eu também, então... que tal um jantar?"

"I don't think so... That would be completely unprofessional."

"You're right, that would be unprofessional… I'm gonna change of doctor.", disse ele, com um sorriso esperto. "So, what do you say?"

"I…", começou. Tinha algo no sorriso dele que a intrigava e encantava ao mesmo tempo, de uma forma quase irresistível. "Fine."

"It's a date then.", disse Jacob, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

* * *

Jacob a levou a um parque fora da cidade. Àquela hora da noite, não havia mais ninguém ali e a iluminação era precária; Cuddy começava a achar que aquilo tinha sido uma má idéia.

"Eu achei que a gente ia jantar.", comentou ela.

"Nós vamos.", respondeu ele. Passaram por uma árvore e se viram em frente a uma cabana no meio do parque. "Chegamos."

"Onde?", perguntou ela, sem entender direito o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

"Meu endereço atual.", respondeu ele.

"Isso explica por que você não pôs os seus contatos na ficha.", comentou e ele sorriu, divertido.

Durante um jantar delicioso, os dois conversaram sobre muitas coisas até que, de alguma forma que Cuddy já não se lembrava, chegaram a House.

"Não acredito, até quando ele não está por perto, o House atrapalha.", disse Cuddy, rolando os olhos ao perceber que já fazia algum tempo que ela falava dele. "Me desculpa, eu não pretendia ficar falando do meu ex-namorado..."

"Tudo bem.", disse ele, com um meio sorriso. "Você parece gostar muito dele ainda."

"Well, we got a history.", respondeu ela, simplesmente.

"Hum, it seems that he and I have something in common and a big difference, of course."

"Really? What is it?"

"We both like you, but if I were dating you, I'd be there for you. Always. Don't you doubt of that.", respondeu ele, sério, olhando-a nos olhos. Ele então inclinou-se lenta e pretensiosamente, deixando seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dela. Ela sustentou o olhar dele e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, já havia se rendido a um beijo, quente e intenso.

* * *

_Música: Don't you cry your heart out do Cody Simpson_


	3. A Brief Encounter

**Chapter Two: A Brief Encounter**

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy (Right?)_

House entrou na sala de Cuddy, intempestivamente como sempre, assustando-a levemente.

"Meu paciente precisa de uma biópsia do cérebro.", anunciou ele, simplesmente.

"Você realmente acha que é necessário?", perguntou ela, levantando os olhos. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, de um jeito entediado. "Fine.", concordou, pegando a autorização das mãos dele.

"Realy? Just like that?", perguntou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Must have been one hell of a date last night..."

"House, I don't have time for this.", cortou ela. "There's a dead body in my hospital."

"Uau, that's shocking.", disse ele, sarcástico.

"I'm serious. Acharam um cadáver na lixeira do hospital. Provavelmente os policiais já estão vindo para cá..."

Assim que disse isso, dois homens entraram acompanhados de uma enfermeira.

"Dra. Cuddy, eu sou o Detetive Walker, este é o meu parceiro, Detetive Finn. Nós estamos aqui para falar sobre Percy Smithson.", disse um deles.

"Smithson?"

"Yeah, é o cara que foi achado na lixeira. Você reconhece o nome?"

"Eu peguei a ficha dele por engano ontem.", respondeu Cuddy, franzindo o cenho.

"Well, I'm gonna let you three talk. I got a brain biopsy to do.", disse House, resolvendo se retirar.

* * *

House passava pelo estacionamento do hospital quando viu um homem encostado ao carro de Cuddy.

"You must be Cuddy's new boyfriend.", disse ele, aproximando-se.

"And you must be Cuddy's ex boyfriend.", replicou Jacob, sorrindo. "I'm Jacob."

"Uau, first date and she's already talking about me. I guess that isn't such a good sign.", retrucou House.

"Why don't you let _me_ decide if that is bad sign or not?", perguntou ele, desencostando-se do carro e continuando, com uma expressão séria. "I can see that you still like her, but let me give you an advice, and hear it carefully because I won't say it again: stay out of my way."

"Or what?", perguntou House, desafiadoramente.

"Believe me, you don't want to know.", respondeu Jacob, num tom calmo, porém ameaçador e muito convincente.

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't all about Cuddy?", disse ele, desconfiado e Jacob apenas deu de ombros, num gesto enigmático. Tinha algo naquele cara que lhe dava arrepios, e qualquer que fosse o motivo, não devia ser bom.

* * *

_Música: Know Your Enemy do Green Day._


	4. The Invisible Man

**Chapter Three: The Invisible Man**

_Oh, can you see what I see?_

Jacob entrou no hospital com um andar relaxado e um sorriso confiante. Tudo parecia estar indo muito bem. Atravessou a área da clínica tranquilamente, sem que ninguém o notasse, indo até a sala de Cuddy.

"Hey, gorgeous.", cumprimentou ele, passando a cabeça pela porta.

"Hey.", cumprimentou ela, levantando os olhos com um sorriso. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decide to stop by.", respondeu ele, entrando e sentando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa dela. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that you could come over… meet Rachel… have some dinner. Maybe you could bring your son.", sugeriu ela.

"Ah…", começou ele, pensativo. "It's just that… ah… Samuel is going to sleep over in a friend's house. But I can go."

"Great.", concordou ela, sorrindo. "I got a meeting now… See you at night then."

"See you.", disse ele e os dois trocaram um beijo antes de ela sair, deixando-o sozinho com uma leve ponta de preocupação. Esta noite podia ser um problema. Jacob balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar nisso, afinal, a possibilidade de algo dar errado era muito pequena e ele sempre podia usar o plano B.

* * *

Jacob espreguiçou-se com gosto na cadeira após terminar o jantar.

"That was delicious.", elogiou ele. "Seriously. If you keep cooking this way, there's no doubt that I'll fall in love for good."

"For good?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso desconfiado.

"Well, I guess I can say I'm already falling for you."

"We've only been dating for like two weeks."

"Sometimes, time isn't so important. And I know you like me too, or you wouldn't invited me to meet your daughter.", disse ele com um sorriso esperto.

"You got me in that one.", disse ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

"Unfortunately, I have to go now. I got work to do.", disse ele, com um olhar apologético.

"You never told me what you do.", comentou Cuddy, acompanhando-o até a porta e abrindo-a.

"Well, at the moment, I work selecting people.", respondeu ele, simplesmente.

"Hum… So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. I have to visit a friend. Day after tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"Ok.", confirmou ele, beijando-a, antes de sair com um sorriso no rosto. Felizmente tinha dado tudo certo.

James Wilson estava parado na esquina, a caminho da casa de Cuddy e observou a tudo, intrigado e um pouco preocupado.

"Who were you talking to?", perguntou ele ao se aproximar.

"Wilson, hi.", cumprimentou ela, surpresa. "Ah... That was Jacob."

"Your... boyfriend?", perguntou ele com um olhar confuso.

"Yeah... Why?", perguntou ela, estranhando a expressão no rosto do amigo.

"Cuddy", disse ele, cauteloso. "There was nobody there."

* * *

_Música: Stop And Stare - One Republic_


	5. There's Something Wrong

_Desculpa pela demora em postar, em compensação vou colocar três capítulos de uma vez._

* * *

**Chapter Four: There's Something Wrong**

_Tell me something that I know_

_Just something that I understand_

Wilson pensou por um tempo antes de decidir ir até ali, mas agora que estava parado à porta, tocou a campainha. Como de costume, ninguém atendeu e ele continuou insistindo. Finalmente, ele ouviu o barulho da fechadura se abrindo.

"What's so wrong for you come here bother me at 2 am, Wilson?", perguntou House, de mau humor ao abrir a porta.

"There's something wrong with Cuddy.", respondeu ele, entrando no apartamento, com uma expressão preocupada. "You know that boyfriend of hers... Jacob?"

"What about him?"

"He doesn't exist."

"By doesn't exist you mean…", disse House, deixando o resto da frase no ar.

"That he doesn't exist!", respondeu Wilson, impaciente. "I was walking down her street, you know, going to her house, when I saw her talking with the air, _kissing_ the air. Then, when I asked her with who she was talking to, she told me that was her boyfriend. But _there was nobody there_!"

House apenas ficou parado, no meio da sala, encarando-o; parecia que sua mente estava funcionando em marcha lenta. Ele sentia como se entendesse as palavras, mas não seu significado. Ele estava mesmo dizendo o que ele pensava que ele estava dizendo? E pela expressão na cara de Wilson, ele podia afirmar que o amigo acreditava veemente em cada palavra que dizia.

"That isn't possible.", sussurrou.

"I already talk to Cuddy and, I convinced her to make some tests tomorrow…", continuou Wilson, sem prestar atenção.

House continuou a encarar o amigo, até que finalmente concordou com a cabeça. Ele precisava pensar. E falar com Cuddy.

* * *

_Música: In My Arms - Snow Patrol_


	6. Trapped

**Chapter Five: Trapped**

_Oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long_

_Just tryin' find my way back home_

Cuddy estava sentada no sofá tentando ler um livro sem, porém, conseguir a concentração necessária para tanto. O resultado de seus testes ainda não havia saído e ela estava ficando inquieta. Apesar dos argumentos do Wilson, era muito difícil acreditar que Jacob não existia. A campainha tocou e ela não pôde evitar um frio na barriga.

"Hey, gorgeous.", cumprimentou Jacob quando ela abriu a porta.

"Não me venha com essa. Só... vá embora.", disse ela, virando-se, como se esperasse que isso o fizesse desaparecer.

"Eu... fiz alguma coisa?"

"Sério? Você vai continuar com isso...", disse ela num tom frustrado. "Why am I having this conversation? You aren't even real."

"What are you talking about?", perguntou ele, apreensivo.

"Really? Marina!", chamou Cuddy e a babá apareceu rapidamente. "Eu sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas... tem mais alguém aqui, nesta sala?"

"Ah... não.", respondeu a babá, olhando ao redor sem entender.

"Thank you. That's all.", agradeceu, virando-se para Jacob.

"Okay, just because she can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not real.", disse ele e ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar não apenas incrédulo, mas que também transparecia uma ponta de raiva. "I'm not a hallucination, I'm not a ghost, I'm not even dead! What I am… is trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Eu estou preso nessa forma. Uma sombra no mundo que apenas alguns poucos conseguem ver ou ouvir. E eu estou desse jeito há quinze anos. Eu não falo com meu filho desde que ele tinha dez anos. Você pode imaginar como é isso? Observá-lo sem que ele saiba que eu estou lá? Vê-loele sendo criado por estranhos, pensando que foi abandonado?", disse ele e Cuddy ver a dor por trás daqueles olhos verdes. Jacob então suspirou profundamente e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. "All I want is to go home. But I can't do this without your help."

"Então, você mentiu desde o começo? Porque você queria me usar para alguma coisa?"

"No. I didn't lie about my symptoms. I do feel that way. The noise you heard… it's the chains in my chest that hold me here. And I'm not lying when I say I really like you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Why me? Does anybody else can see you?"

"Yeah, outras pessoas podem me ver. Rachel, por exemplo. É comum que crianças pequenas me vejam...", respondeu. "Mas você é diferente. Você não pode apenas me ver e ouvir, você consegue me _sentir_. Com você eu sinto que eu realmente existo, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido e eu fosse apenas um cara como outro qualquer."

Cuddy encarou-o, indecisa. Talvez estivesse completamente maluca, mas acreditava que ele estava sendo sincero quanto a isso.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

_Música: Dead And Gone - T.I feat. Justin Timberlake_


	7. The Devil Inside

**Chapter Six: The Devil Inside**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

Os dois se encontravam no quarto de Cuddy após Jacob insistir que eles fossem para um cômodo com mais privacidade. Agora ela estava sentada na cama esperando que ele explicasse o que exatamente ele queria dela.

"Do you remember when I said that I work selecting people?", perguntou ele, finalmente.

"Yeah, so?", perguntou ela, sem entender.

"These people I'm selecting... well, they have something I need.", respondeu, cauteloso. "But they won't give to me, so… I need you to take it from them."

"You want me to steal for you?", perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"In a way of speaking.", respondeu ele, evasivo, com um meio sorriso apreensivo. "And I already have the first person you need to visit."

* * *

"What? Need another authorization for a brain biopsy?", perguntou Cuddy, sem erguer os olhos, assim que House entrou na sala.

"No. The last one was conclusive enough.", respondeu ele, sentando-se na cadeira à frente dela. "I heard about your nonexistent boyfriend."

"Look, if you came check on me, don't worry, I'm fine…"

"I know you're fine. I saw him.", declarou.

"You saw Jacob?", perguntou ela, surpresa.

"Yeah. We had a nice chat in the parking lot the other day.", disse ele, irônico. "Now, what intrigues me, is the fact that Wilson can't see him. You wouldn't have any explanation for that, would you?"

Ela considerou por um momento contar toda a verdade pra ele. Decidiu pelo contrário, pois sabia que ele nunca acreditaria nela.

"No... I have no idea. Maybe it's Wilson that need some tests…", mentiu, dando um sorriso forçado.

"Yeah… Maybe…", disse ele, com um olhar preocupado.

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous. Ready for tonight?", perguntou Jacob, entrando na sala de Cuddy.

"I guess so.", respondeu ela, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar. "Por que você não me disse que o House pode te ver?"

"I didn't think that it was important.", respondeu, franzindo o cenho. "Você não contou pra ele sobre a nossa conversa, contou?"

"No. He wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Good. So… let's go."

* * *

"What now?", sussurrou Cuddy para Jacob após eles invadirem a casa de alguma velhinha chamada Cristina.

"You take her.", respondeu ele, simplesmente.

"Her?", perguntou ela, com um olhar desconfiado.

"Yes."

"What exactly does she have that you need?", perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Her life.", respondeu com um longo suspiro.

"What? You're not saying that I'm gonna..."

"Have to kill her.", completou ele.

"I won't do this. No way.", disse ela, balançando a cabeça veemente. "I'm getting out of here."

Jacob deu um suspiro de irritação. Ele sabia que era muito cedo para ela ter descoberto tudo.

"Lisa, me desculpa por isso, mas você não me deixa escolha.", disse ele, com mais calma do que realmente tinha. "Deixe-me colocar dessa forma: se você não matá-la, eu vou fazer com que sua filha, sua irmã, sua mãe e qualquer um com quem você se importe seja morto."

"Você não faria..."

"I did one of your nurses kill that Smithson guy just because I needed to be in that room with you and I couldn't talk to him myself.", cortou ele, encarando-a de um jeito ameaçador.

"How?"

"Eu tenho certo efeito de manipulação em pessoas que conseguem apenas me ouvir.", respondeu, dando de ombros. "So, do we have an agreement?"

"As if I had a choice.", respondeu ela com repugnância.

"There's always a choice. You just have to decide what is more important.", disse ele, com um olhar triste e pensativo.

* * *

"What do I do now?", perguntou ela, após terminar de cavar uma cova. Eles estavam em um bosque afastado da cidade.

"There's a gun in the glove compartment.", disse ele. "Tire ela do porta malas, faça-a se ajoelhar ao lado da cova e tire a venda."

Cuddy obedeceu e parou em pé, em frente à mulher, com a arma apontada para ela. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, seu coração batia acelerado. Ela estava aterrorizada diante da perspectiva de matar. Fechou os olhos com força; não queria ver os olhos suplicantes da mulher.

"Don't worry. I'm here.", disse Jacob, colocando a mão sobre as delas. "Just pull the trigger."

E assim ela o fez.

* * *

"Let's go? We got work to do.", disse Jacob, assim que Cuddy atendeu a porta. Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar irritado. "É realmente muito bom o jeito como você finge não gostar disso."

"Excuse me?", perguntou, indignada.

"Você é uma mulher que gosta de poder. O que poderia proporcionar uma sensação de poder e controle mais forte do que saber que a vida de alguém está em suas mãos? Se você parar pra pensar, esta situação é a mesma do dia a dia de um médico.", explicou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "É só porque aqui você escolhe o lado mais sombrio do poder."

"Shut up.", disse ela, engolindo em seco, enquanto entravam no carro.

* * *

Um, dois, três. Quatro, cinco, seis. Sete, oito, nove. Dez, onze, doze. Três semanas se passaram desde que começaram os assassinatos. E lá estava ela, parada em frente a sua décima terceira vítima. Suas mãos não mais tremiam e suavam; seu coração ainda batia acelerado, mas não estava aterrorizada. E era isso o que a assustava; o fato de que matar não tinha mais nenhum efeito sobre ela além da adrenalina. Tinha medo que Jacob estivesse certo e ela tivesse começado a _gostar_ disso. Puxou o gatilho. Enterrou o corpo.

"I want to ask you something.", disse ela, enquanto guardava a pá no carro. "Why them? Why here?"

"15 de outubro de 1996. Foi o dia em que isso aconteceu comigo. Também foi o dia em que algo muito importante aconteceu na vida deles. Algo que mudou a vida deles de alguma forma. Como isso mudou a minha. Uma vida para cada ano em que eu fiquei sem a minha. Este lugar porque foi aqui que aconteceu.", explicou ele com um olhar triste. "Agora vamos. Amanhã é o último."

"Último? Mas amanhã seria a décima quarta. Não era um pra cada ano?", perguntou ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"The last one you won't have to kill or anything. He's… mine.", respondeu ele, com um sorriso consolador.

"Oh... and who's gonna be the 14?", perguntou Cuddy e ele lhe lançou um olhar hesitante antes de responder.

"House."

* * *

_Música: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace_


	8. Tonight Is Goodbye

**Chapter Seven: Tonight Is Goodbye**

_Now come on,_

_Come all,_

_To this tragic affair,_

_Wipe off that make up,_

_What's in is despair,_

_So throw on the black dress,_

_Mix in with the lot,_

_You might wake up and notice_

_You're someone you're not._

Cuddy jogou a pá de lado. Não conseguia cavar a cova dele mais fundo. Simplesmente não conseguia. Respirou fundo e foi até o carro. Abriu a porta malas lentamente e o guiou para fora e para o lado da cova. Fez com que ele se ajoelhasse, cuidadosamente, pois sabia que sua perna devia estar doendo muito. Desamarrou suas mãos e desvendou seus olhos. Apontou a arma para ele; seus dedos tremiam no gatilho bem mais do que na primeira vez e as lágrimas escorriam livremente por sua face. Um crescente e profundo desespero, misturado com um pavor paralisante e uma repulsa de si mesma tomavam conta dela. Ela queria fechar os olhos e fingir que aquilo não era real, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele. Ele não olhava suplicante ou com ódio, apenas tristeza. Era quase como se ele entendesse o porquê disso tudo, e isso a reconfortava de certa forma. Finalmente juntou coragem o suficiente para atirar. Duas vezes no peito e estava acabado.

Guardou a pá no carro após enterrá-lo e entrou. As lágrimas ainda escorrendo, com mais força que antes.

"O que diabos pode ter acontecido na vida dele no dia 15 de outubro de 1996?", perguntou ela, angustiada.

"Nothing. His case is different.", respondeu Jacob, sentado a seu lado.

"Then why did I have to kill him?"

"Because you love him.", respondeu ele, melancólico. "Eu tinha que corromper sua alma em um nível mais profundo, como a minha foi corrompida no momento em que eu decidi fazer isso."

"When this is over", disse ela, encarando-o com o mais puro ódio. "Stay the hell out of my way, 'cause if I see you again, I'll kill you."

* * *

_Música: The End - My Chemical Romance_


	9. This Is How I Disappear

**Part 2: After**

**Chapter Eight: This Is How I Disappear**

_When night falls on me_

_I'll not close my eyes_

_I'm too alive_

_And you're too strong_

"Hello? Hey, wake up!"

House abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se desnorteado. Reuniu forças para se sentar e percebeu que havia terra ao seu redor. Lembrou-se então do que acontecera e entendeu que estava em sua cova. Notou a presença de uma mulher loira de olhos azuis que transpareciam uma ligeira preocupação, agachada a seu lado.

"Are you okay?", perguntou ela.

"Who are you?", perguntou ele, confuso.

"I'm Erica."

"Am I dead?", perguntou. "I remember dying..."

"No. You can't die. Not now anyway.", respondeu ela, e vendo que ele não entendia, continuou. "You're one of us now."

"What?"

"É difícil de explicar. Basicamente, você está vivo, mas para a maioria das pessoas é como se você não estivesse. Apenas algumas conseguem te ver ou ouvir, e raríssimos casos que conseguem realmente se relacionar com você como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você é como eu e Jacob."

"Cuddy's boyfriend?"

"Yes. Quando eu descobri o que ele estava fazendo, eu sabia que ele ia fazê-la te matar. Então, ontem à noite, eu te transformei em um de nós. Afinal, qualquer vida é melhor do que nenhuma, certo?"

"I guess...', respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "O que ele quer?"

"Voltar ao normal.", respondeu ela, dando de ombros. "Ele precisa seguir um procedimento pra isso. E ele está na última parte, portanto nós precisamos agir rápido."

"O que é a última parte?"

"Transformar alguém... nisso. Assim ele pode voltar a ser como era sem que nenhum dos dois lados perca um... integrante, por assim dizer."

"That someone... is Cuddy?", perguntou House, hesitante.

"What do you think?"

* * *

_Música: October - Evanescence_


	10. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Chapter Nine: Look Alive, Sunshine**

House e Erica estavam sentados no banco de trás do carro de um cara que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome e que agia de um jeito muito estranho toda vez que ela falava com ele.

"Por que ele fica desse jeito quando você fala com ele?", perguntou House, curioso.

"Porque ele pode nos ouvir.", explicou num tom entediado. "Isso nos dá certo poder de manipulação. O que você acha que são as vozes que os esquizofrênicos ouvem? Bem, pelo menos a maioria delas..."

"Então é isso que Jacob fez com a Cuddy, manipulou-a?"

"Not exactly. If he had done this, the whole thing wouldn't work. He just… threatened her."

"I knew that guy was trouble from the moment I saw him.", comentou ele, com um suspiro.

"Jacob is not a bad guy. He's just…", começou ela, pensativa. "desperate and confused. He doesn't know what else to do. It happens a lot."

"Didn't happen to you."

"Yeah…", murmurou em um tom que transparecia tristeza. "We are here."

Os dois desceram do carro em frente à casa de Cuddy e entraram com a chave reserva. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a casa parecia estar completamente vazia.

"Where is she?", perguntou Erica após eles terem vasculhado a casa toda.

"I think I know.", respondeu ele, pensativo. "Let's go."

Eles chegaram até a casa de House, e ele, de alguma forma, soube imediatamente que ela estava lá. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta com cuidado. Cuddy estava sentada no sofá, abraçando os joelhos, encarando o vazio. Assim que a porta se abriu ela virou-se, assustada. E mais assustada ficou ao reconhecê-lo.

"House?", disse, numa voz rouca.

"Hi."

"How's that possible? I...", ela não conseguia pronunciar as últimas palavras.

"He's like Jacob now.", respondeu Erica, entrando. "I'm Erica."

"What? How?", perguntou ela, sem entender.

"Eu transformei ele ontem à noite, antes de você matá-lo.", explicou, olhando cautelosamente ao redor. "Where's Jacob?"

"After... _that_, I send him away.", respondeu Cuddy.

"E ele simplesmente foi embora?", perguntou Erica, franzindo o cenho como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Yeah... why?"

A loira apenas a encarou, pensativa, e então uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

"I think I know where he is.", disse, dirigindo-se a House. "I'm going after him. You stay here with her in case if he comes back."

House concordou com a cabeça e ela saiu, determinada.

Jacob estava parado no meio da sala de estar, observando-o enquanto este assistia à TV. Uma onda de remorso pelo que estava para fazer abateu-se sobre ele, mas decidiu ignorá-la. Isso simplesmente precisava ser feito.

"Sorry about that, Wilson.", disse ele, inclinando-se sobre o homem, sem, porém, que este o visse.

Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. Respirou fundo, mas quando estava prestes a começar o processo, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado com força, fazendo-o cair.

"Who are you?", perguntou, levantando-se com raiva.

"My name is Erica.", respondeu. "I can tell by your face that you have heard about me. So you know that I can't let you do what you want to do."

"You can't stop me! I need to do this."

"Really?", perguntou ela, calmamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Tell me, why him?"

Jacob hesitou, suspirando fundo antes de responder.

"Because... He doesn't have anyone beside his friends and, well, one of them is dead and the other one will be able to see him, so it won't be so lonely."

"That doesn't make it alright. He doesn't deserve it.", disse ela, parando para pensar por um momento. "You know with who you should do this."

"I can't! It's against the rules.", respondeu ele, irritado, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Right?"

"No. It happened before. To me.", respondeu ela, desviando o olhar. "Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fiquei assim. Séculos. Não muito tempo depois de acontecer, eu conheci um cara, normal, mas que podia me ver. Ele tinha sido como nós, mas conseguira voltar ao normal. Eu era casada e queria voltar pro meu marido, então eu perguntei o que eu tinha que fazer. Então eu fiz, a mesma coisa que você fez agora. Mas meu marido acabou morrendo, ironicamente, no mesmo dia em que eu voltei ao normal. Alguns anos depois, o cara que eu transformei para completar o processo, passou pela mesma coisa e decidiu trocar comigo novamente. Ele tinha uma esposa e uma filhinha esperando por ele. Ele merecia voltar pra eles. E eu voltei pro mesmo lugar em que comecei. Só que desta vez eu decidi impedir outros de fazer o mesmo que eu fiz.", contou Erica. "You didn't deserve that either. You had a little boy."

"Então, você acha que é possível?", perguntou ele, com uma ponta de esperança.

"Talvez. Só sei que você não vai trocar com ele.", respondeu, indicando Wilson com a cabeça. "Now go."

Um silêncio constrangedor pairava na sala de estar de House enquanto os dois apenas continuavam parados ali, sem coragem para falar.

"So...", começou ele, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"I'm so sorry.", interrompeu ela, as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.", disse ele, abraçando-a.

"But… now you are like Jacob…"

"It's not that bad. I don't need to work anymore, I can go anywhere without paying, I don't feel pain, I can't die…", respondeu ele, dando de ombros. "Of course nothing of this would matter if you couldn't see me."

"I love you, House.", disse ela de repente, beijando-o.

"I love you too."

"I was thinking...", começou ela, com um olhar pensativo. "I wouldn't mind trying to make you go back to normal."

"Are you saying…?"

"Sometimes you just have to choose what is more important to you.", respondeu ela, simplesmente, encarando-o com um meio sorriso.


	11. Home Again

**Chapter Ten: Home Again**

_It won't be long._

_It won't be long till I'm home again!_

Jacob parou em frente ao velho trailer e bateu na porta. Esperou tranquilamente até que esta se abrisse com um estrondo e um velho de aparência precária aparecesse.

"Jacob?"

"Hello, Hugo. May I come in?"

Hugo o encarou desconfiado, mas acabou deixando-o entrar.

"Então, conseguiu?", perguntou o velho.

"Quase.", respondeu, olhando o interior do trailer desinteressado. "I met Erica."

"Aquela desgraçada conseguiu de parar, então?", perguntou ele, dando uma risada zombeteira.

"Mais ou menos. Na verdade, ela me deu uma dica muito interessante.", disse ele, avançando alguns passos em direção ao velho.

"What are you doing, Jacob? You know you can't do that.", disse o homem, dando um passo para trás.

"That's what you say. Erica told me diferent."

"Você não pode me transformar novamente. Eu sou muito velho pra isso..."

"You're too old? How about me? I was too young to become this. I had a kid! Someone that was counting on me! What do you have? Nothing! You made me this way so you could come back to your rusty trailer and lonely life!", disse Jacob, exaltado, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Hugo. Deixou a raiva tomar conta de si e concentrou-se na única coisa que queria neste exato momento. Voltar pra casa.

Alguns longos e exaustivos minutos depois, o processo estava terminado. Jacob largou o velho, que desabou no chão.

"Don't you dare try to get back to normal again.", avisou ele, ameaçador.

Jacob então saiu do trailer a passos largos e respirou profundamente. As correntes não pesavam mais em seu peito, ele estava livre, finalmente. Ele sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia. Ele estava indo pra casa.


End file.
